


The Darkness is Coming

by reiley



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode: s04e12 The Stolen Earth, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Gen, Multi, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Song/Artist:</b> I Believe in a Thing Called Love by The Darkness<br/><b>Spoilers:</b> The Stolen Earth/Journey's End</p>
<p>FUN AND HAPPY TIMES!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> password: believeinathing

  


[The Darkness is Coming](http://vimeo.com/68403304) from [kel reiley](http://vimeo.com/user2087911) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
